


It's a Wonderful Life

by Kumar



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar
Summary: When the worst thing imaginable happens, and hope is completely lost, Adora makes a wish that changes everything.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you, like me, who aren't into major character death, I'm hoping the title (and lack of tags) will clue you in that all is not as it seems. Life is hard enough without killing off our heroes. :-)

The moment it happened, She-Ra knew it was bad. Worse than bad. He-Man was down and he wasn’t getting up.

The twins were fighting, defending Castle Grayskull from an unexpected incursion both from Skeletor and Hordak. Frustrated with his constant defeats on Etheria, Hordak had teamed up with his enemy Skeletor in order to destroy the source of his problems once and for all.

The combination of Skeletor’s magic and his henchmen plus Hordak’s technology and his robots were too much for He-Man to battle alone. The Sorceress had called She-Ra to come and help, knowing that even her help may not be enough.

She-Ra and Swift Wind were flying up to Hordak’s main ship in the sky. The one he was managing the battle from. She was determined to destroy it and knock Hordak back hard enough to even the odds.

He-Man was on the ground, deflecting Skeletor’s magical bombs and tossing his grotesque henchmen aside every time one came within reach.

“I don’t remember ordering a party,” He-Man grunted, wading through the lizard people and other weird creatures. He'd decided to take the fight to them.

“I’m sure they’re just happy to see you, my Brother,” She-Ra called from above. “Try to give them the welcome they deserve!”

He-Man, batted another group of creatures aside. “Next time we have a party, let’s reduce the guest list, Sis.”

She-Ra chuckled as she and her pegacorn flew up. She never grew tired of fighting alongside her twin brother. Feeling like part of a perfectly matched set. She only wished that they had grown up together; had a lifetime of memories to share that didn’t include fighting the Horde.

Spying the expected fault in the ship, one that would cause the whole thing to fail if she hit it just right with her sword, She-Ra called out, “Manoeuvre 16, Swifty! Let’s get to that tiny port near the rear engine.”

Swift Wind complied, dodging the laser bolts being shot at them. Hordak was unhappy, and trying to make their job harder, but Swifty was faster and smarter.

Nearing the port, She-Ra climbed up on Swift Wind’s saddle, trusting her friend to hold as steady as possible, and she jammed her sword into the vulnerability making sure to damage it thoroughly.

Immediately the nearby engine started smoking and She-Ra slipped back down into the saddle. “Down, Swift Wind! Get us out of here!”

The pegacorn quickly complied just as the ship tilted suddenly in the sky. Alarms blared and for a moment, the ship hung awkwardly. Long enough for Hordak to transform into his rocket self and escape. A moment later and the main ship dropped out of the sky like a rock.

“The Horde have never learned to fix that defect,” She-Ra laughed, pleased at the quick results. “Now let’s see if we can finish this fight once and for all.”

Swift Wind turned them around and back to the battle and that’s when She-Ra’s heart leapt into her throat. He-Man had been partly pinned under the ship when it had fallen and Skeletor was taking advantage of it! Skeletor was shooting a magical beam at the trapped hero, cackling gleefully.

Hordak was nowhere to be seen.

Faster than the eye could follow, but not fast enough, She-Ra jumped to the ground and knocked Skeletor away from her brother. Far, far away. The creatures that could leave, quickly followed their leader; they were cowards without him. The remaining Horde robots were trapped or crushed in the wreckage of their ship. She-Ra didn’t know where Hordak was, and she didn’t care in that moment.

“Oh no… no, no, no!” She-Ra cried as she tore her way through the wreckage, tossing ship parts, and a few robots and creatures aside without caution. “He-Man! Answer me!”

In a matter of minutes, He-Man was freed from the mess but he wasn’t moving. Lying on the ground, bloody and burned, he was the most still She-Ra had ever seen.

“What have I done?” She-Ra cried. “Adam, wake up!”

Knowing time was of the essence, She-Ra laid her hands on He-Man and called out, “For the Honour of Grayskull - let your wounds be healed!”

She could feel the magic draining from her, transferring to her brother but she was worried it wouldn’t be enough. It felt like he was dead! That realisation caused She-Ra to concentrate harder. To transfer all her healing power to her twin.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, She-Ra unexpectedly transformed back into Adora. All the power of Grayskull had passed out of her and into her brother, healing his wounds, but it wasn’t enough. He-Man didn’t take a breath. Didn’t get up. Didn’t open his eyes.

Adora flung her head back and screamed a primal scream at the sky. Wordless and filled with horror. Then she collapsed forward, her head landing on He-Man’s chest. It was over. She was utterly alone.

Beside her, Spirit, who had transformed from Swift Wind the moment She-Ra had vanished, nudged her gently with his nose. Standing guard in case anyone dared to interfere in this most terrible moment.

“I wish that Hordak had never taken me,” Adora was whispering. “I wish I hadn’t brought the Horde back to Eternia. I wish we’d never been given the swords. We’d be better off then. I wish everything had been different and you would still be alive, my Brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait but I utterly and completely lost my mojo. It's back now so expect this one to wrap up before the new year. x

“Adora! Adooooora” Teela called out, marching into the Palace courtyard, more than a little put out. The Princess had missed yet another training session and finding her was number one on Teela’s list. 

Spying Prince Adam off to the side, surrounded by several fawning courtiers, Teela stomped her way over.

“Have you seen the Princess?” she demanded.

Adam, young, blond and a perfect physical specimen briefly tore his attention away from the ladies around him to answer the Captain of the Royal Guard. “I believe Adora went into town with a few suitors. She’ll be back later.”

Teela frowned, knowing that later could mean much later and too late for training. She huffed once out her nose. Adam, seeing his friend’s temper start to flair decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

“Say, I’d be happy to do a training session with you, Captain,” he said suavely, and with a quick wink to his enthralled audience. “I’m sure my friends here wouldn’t mind watching me in action.”

Teela burst out with a laugh. Prince Adam was incorrigible. He’d do anything to show off his skills and training to a willing audience! He really didn’t need any more training, having mastered advanced swordsmanship a while back, but Teela had energy to burn and Adam was a fantastic sparring partner.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, grinning. “Come on.”

****  
“Aren’t you worried?” the tall one, uh what was his name again?, asked.

Adora walked through the largest, and busiest market in Eternos without a care in the world, followed by a few suitors all vying for her attention. Some were familiar, some were new. Keeping track of them wasn’t something she was into.

“Why would I be worried?” the Princess asked, her fingers running through some beautiful fabrics in a stall they were walking by.

“Well, you didn’t bring any guards with us,” the nameless guy said, eyeing the crowds they were pushing through. “Don’t you care about potential harm from the people?”

Adora burst out laughing at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her. “This is Eternos, not the Dark Hemisphere! Who’s going to harm me? I’m a much loved Princess!”

Smiling beautifully at another shopkeeper and getting a delighted response in return, Adora continued, “Stop being a worrywart and let’s have some fun!”

***  
“Are you absolutely sure about this?” King Randor asked, firmly but kindly. 

He and a group of his closest advisors including Man-At-Arms and Queen Marlena were sequestered in the war room with a runner. The runner had completed a mission into the Dark Hemisphere and had risked everything to bring information back to the King.

“Yes, Sire,” the young man nodded. “Snake Mountain is no longer empty. Skeletor and Hordak are back and building an army!”

Randor frowned. The Royal Army had defeated those two fiends years before, before the twins were ever born. Defeating them so thoroughly they fled the planet. Years of peace and prosperity had followed allowing the peoples of Eternia to flourish and grow.

Now, it seemed, that peace was threatened.

“Duncan,” King Randor said, “We need to get ready without looking like we’re getting ready. Make all the preparations you need but do so in a way that any spies won’t think twice about.”

Man-At-Arms nodded, “Yes, Sire. We already ensure all vehicles are fuelled and ready to go at a moment’s notice. We do need to do some extra drilling of the troops, however. Maybe we can tie that in with an upcoming ceremony?”

“The Harvest Festival is coming up,” Queen Marlena said thoughtfully. “We could tell our people we want it to be extra spectacular this year. Include a parade of the guard to honour them.”

Randor grinned, feeling confident. He was surrounded by the best people. No matter what, they would get through this.

“What about the twins?” Duncan asked suddenly.

“What about them?” Randor said.

“They have a lot of freedom right now, if Skeletor and Hordak attack, they would be vulnerable targets. We should make sure they stay on the Palace grounds for their own safety.”

Marlena frowned, knowing how free-spirited her children were, especially Adora. “They’re not going to like that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Randor declared. “If there’s activity at Snake Mountain, we can assume that there’s going to be an attack here. Nothing about this must leave this room so I expect each of you to make the necessary preparations using discretion. From here on, the twins must remain close by whether they like it or not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adora paused for a moment when she heard a small cry. There! Off to the side in the market was a child who was all alone and crying. The Princess quickly made her way over and knelt down.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, kindly. Gently.

The little boy sniffed and hiccupped. He wasn’t old enough to be in school yet, but definitely old enough to answer some questions.

“I lost my ma,” he said plaintively. “I only went to check out the toys and she was gone.”

Adora’s heart melted. She’d always had a soft spot for young children and this little boy needed her help.

“What is your ma’s name?” she asked, reaching out to hold the boy’s hand.

“It’s Maaaaaaaaaaaa,” he wailed, a fresh wave of sobs breaking loose.

Adora scooped him up in her arms and turned to face the market. Maybe, with luck, he’d see his mother from the higher vantage point.

From several meters away, a woman called out, “Jalen! Jalen!” 

The boy, hearing the calls responded in kind and in a moment, a breathless woman had pushed her way through the people, and Adora’s suitors, to get to the boy with her arms open wide. 

“Is this your ma?” she whispered into the boy’s ear, but he wasn’t listening as he leaned forward to almost leap into the woman’s arms.

The woman held the boy in a tight squeeze for a moment and then looked up with a gasp. She recognized the Princess.

“Your Highness!” she said, ducking her head. “I’m so sorry this naughty boy of mine has bothered you.”

Adora chuckled, kindly. “He was no bother at all. I’m just happy you found each other.”

The Princess ruffled the boy’s hair. “You stick close to your ma, Jalen, and be a good boy.”

Jalen ducked his head down, still clutching at his mother. Adora turned away with a smile and a wave, ready to see what else the market had to offer.

***

“Are you sure about this, Hordak?” Skeletor asked, questioning the plan now that it was in motion. “This is a huge risk to take.”

Hordak snorted. His former pupil, now his right hand demon, was both a useful ally and a thorn in his side. It was only a matter of time before Skeletor made his move to take over Hordak’s role.

“Letting the runner go, with the wrong information, will work,” he said. “The royal twits will think they have time to prepare for our attack. They have no idea it’s coming today!”

They each leaned over the map table, which was covered in miniature figures in position around the Royal Palace. Hordak nudged a piece with a clawed finger.

“We’ll start hitting them with the robots here, and then when they retreat, we’ll get them from the other side. You’ll confuse them with your magic blasts. It’s foolproof!”

Skeletor cackled upon hearing that. “All those years, banished from my own world. Now it’s time for revenge! Soon *I* will rule Eternia and everyone in the Light Hemisphere!!”

Hordak frowned upon hearing the “I”. “We,” he said pointedly. “WE will rule Eternia, Skeletor.”

“Oh…. yes… of course I meant WE,” the blue demon coughed. He didn’t want to give the game away yet. “With me by your side, Eternia and the royal twits will be ours!”

***

“Do you ever think about Castle Grayskull?” Teela asked.

Adam and Teela had finished sparring and they were just headed back to the Palace to freshen up. The courtiers had dispersed in a fit of flirty giggles after much admiration of the young Prince’s prowess with the sword.

“Not really,” Adam replied. “It’s been abandoned for years. Why?”

Teela shook her head. “I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder about the Sorceress who was said to have lived there. I feel like there’s more to Grayskull but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“Well, if the Sorceress is still there, she’s being quiet about it. I don’t think anyone has seen her since I was a baby. Didn’t she die in the last battle with, uh….?”

“Skeletor and Hordak,” Teela filled in. “The Horde tried to take over Eternia but your parents and the Royal Army sent them packing.”

“Right, the Horde,” Adam said. “They’ve been gone almost my whole life!”

The two paused at the door. This was where they would each head off in different directions.

“Say, why were you thinking about Castle Grayskull now?”

Teela frowned and hesitated before blowing out a quick breath. “I don’t know. It just kinda popped into my head. Like there’s something I should know about it. I feel like there’s more to it than meets the eye.”

Adam shrugged. Sometimes Teela just had moments of insight or intuition. Not everything made sense though.

“Maybe we should go check it out. I’ll have time tomorrow if you want,” he offered. 

“Sounds good, Adam. Let’s go first thing,” Teela responded. She suddenly felt lighter, like this was a good idea. Now that the idea was in her head, she wanted nothing more than to go there right away.

“I-,” Adam started but was interrupted.

“Adam! There you are,” King Randor came down the hall towards the pair. “We need to talk, Son.”

Teela quickly dipped her head at the King. “I was just leaving, Your Highness.”

Randor nodded quickly, his thoughts still on the impending attack. “Dismissed, Captain. Man-At-Arms wants to talk with you. Make sure you check in with him.”

“Yes, Sire.”

Adam and his father started walking down the hallway together.

“What’s going on, Father?” Adam asked, curious. While he was in training to become the next king alongside his sister, the young man often felt like he was being shielded from ruling. His father didn’t seem to want to hand over the responsibilities quite yet.

Randor leaned in close and said quietly, “Not here.”

In that moment, all hell broke loose. Explosions rocked the palace. Alarms started blaring. Right in front of the Prince and his father, the hallway was obliterated.


	4. Chapter 4

It was like the whole world ended in a moment. A single moment sliding from admiring the craftsmanship of the work available in the market into utter chaos. Adora and her entourage had been meandering their way through the market when there was an explosion, quickly followed by several more. People ran screaming around, and smoke filled the air. 

Adora turned to her group. “We must get back to the palace,” she ordered. “Follow me!”

She knew time was of the essence, even if she didn’t know what was going on. It was impossible to run, though. Explosions continued to rock the ground and destroy buildings. The pathways, once clear, were filled with debris.

Coughing, moments after a too close blast went off, Adora spun in place, trying to orient herself. It was then that she noticed she had lost the nameless men that had accompanied her.

Sucking in a breath to call out, Adora instantly grew still. There, in the shadows, were Horde robots. She recognised the symbols on their metal chests from her history lessons.

The Horde was back!

Adora needed to get that information to the palace and fast. 

***

“Are you all right, Father?” Adam coughed. 

The hall was filled with smoke and dust. The floor was no longer pristine. The young prince and the king had been blown back down the hall by the force of the explosion.

Sirens were blaring in the background, Adam could hear people shouting and the sounds of more explosions but all he cared about was the sound of his father’s voice.

“Father?” Adam called as he looked around through the dust.

There! King Randor was sitting awkwardly against the wall, his crown missing. Adam scrambled over, trying to orient himself.

“Father, the palace is under attack!” 

There was no response. Adam reached out to give the king a gentle shake and when he did so, Randor’s head lolled unnaturally.

“Father! Please!” Adam cried, not daring to believe what he knew was true. “Your people need you! I need you.”

No response.

“I don’t know what to do,” the young prince whimpered. “What do I do?”

***

Everywhere Adora turned, it was chaos. Explosions, seemingly endless, rocked the ground. Getting back to the palace was going to prove difficult, if not impossible. Adora rounded a corner and came face to face with a group of Horde robots.

“Halt!” One called out. “You there, stop!”

Adora had a powerful feeling that she didn’t want to find out what those troopers were going to do with her. She switched direction without a word and ran into a nearby alley, trying to put obstacles between her and the robots. Though they followed, and were firing at her, they were much slower than the princess and unable to keep up once she leapt up onto a nearby roof, jumped to the next building and slipped away.

“That was close!” Adora muttered to herself. “Too close. I hope help arrives soon!”

All around, people were crying and running. In the background, Adora could hear the troopers firing their blasters. Everything in her told her that she needed to stay and fight. An instinct she’d always ignored in the past, after all the Royal Guard were there to help people. Adora was just a princess not a hero.

“I must get to the palace and to Father,” she grunted, desperation colouring her tone. “He’ll know what to do. They defeated the Horde before, they can do it again!”

“That’s a nice thought, Princess!” A most terrifying voice announced. “Too bad that royal twit Randor and his troops won’t win this time around!”

Adora gasped and froze. In front of her, surrounded by the most ugly of monsters, was a tall, blue being with the face of a skull. He was holding a long staff that ended in a skull and he was crackling with magical power. It was jumping off his skin making Adora’s hair stand on end.

“Who are you,” she quivered, unused to being afraid of anything.

The skull-faced man grew even more threatening. “Why, I am Skeletor, rightful ruler of Eternia, and you are now my prisoner. Seize her!”

It took a second or less for Adora to be imprisoned, with many hands and claws upon her. Though she struggled, she was unable to free herself.

“Skeletor? I’ve heard of you,” Adora said. “Didn’t my father defeat you years ago? He said that it was so easy to send you packing that he hardly noticed.”

Skeletor frowned and grew angry. “No matter! Eternia will be mine for the taking before the day is out.”

Adora spat in Skeletor’s direction, furious that he would dare to take over Eternia. “It will never happen, fiend! We will defeat you again and this time, for good.”

Skeletor strode over and grabbed the young woman’s face in his clawed hand and squeezed hard. “Don’t be so sure of yourself, Princess! You’re mine now, and soon, all of Eternia will be under _my_ rule!”

Turning to the monsters, Skeletor ordered, “Take her to the Royal Palace. Having her in my power will force Randor to give me the throne. And if he doesn’t, I’ll flatten everything in sight!”

***

Alarms continued to blare but Adam didn’t move. Moving would mean he’d acknowledge the fact that his father was dead. So he sat in the hallway, debris falling around him, unable to do anything.

This is how Teela found him. She had been racing through the palace, trying to locate the royal family, and nearly tripped over Adam leaning against the wall next to his father. His obviously dead father. At first, she thought they were both dead, and then Adam gasped for a moment. A sharp intake of breath.

Dropping to her knees in front of the devastated prince, Teela grasped his face in her hands, trying to get a good look at him.

“Adam!” She called out. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

It took a long second for Adam to focus. To even notice her.

“Adam! Answer me,” Teela instructed.

“Uhhhhh” Adam groaned.

“You have to get up! Hordak and Skeletor have attacked both the palace and Eternos City! We need you to lead the troops.”

Adam shook his head slowly and then seemed to come back into himself. Mostly.

“My father….”

Teela glanced past the prince to look at the king. His head was hanging unnaturally. Teela, as a seasoned soldier, could easily see that he was dead.

“King Randor is dead, Adam. We need you now,” Teela said, not unkindly. “We need you to lead the troops and help us send those fiends back to the dark dimension they came from!”

Adam struggled to his feet, trying really hard to put aside his feelings. To put his people first. He was the king now and his people needed him.

He wiped a hand down his face, trying to push away the cobwebs in his mind. “Tell me what to do, Captain.”

It didn’t take long for Teela and Adam to work their way through the ruins of the palace and get to the courtyard. There, the Royal Guard were manning guns and fighting the robots and monsters that tried to breach the walls. 

It also didn’t take long for Adam to see that they were going to lose, and badly. Explosions continued to rock the city below, and the walls of the palace were weakening with every passing minute.

Spying Man-At-Arms and a few of the generals off to the side, Teela led them over. But before they could get there, a massive explosion ripped through the courtyard, wiping out the military leadership in one go. Above the troops, a ship hovered and then landed, crushing everything below it.

It was feeling like too much going on at once and Adam could hear screaming all around him. He was unaware that he was contributing to the screams.

Horde robot troopers poured out of the ship, shooting everyone they saw. Teela was obliterated as she ran steps in front of Adam. The incursion was over in moments. The explosions ended. A disconcerting silence seemed to take over the air. 

Once the palace was secured, another being, more ferocious than Adam had ever seen, stepped out.

He snorted and growled, “I am Hordak. Eternia is now the property of the Horde! 

Hordak spied Prince Adam standing by himself and very traumatised. The robots had been programmed to leave the royal family alone, as payback for the defeat they meted upon him decades before.

“You!” Hordak called out. “Prince Adam! You will serve me.”

“I will _never_ serve you!” Adam responded. 

“Perhaps this will motivate you!” Another voice called out. Through the blasted open walls, another evil creature stepped, surrounded by monsters and they were dragging Adora with them. “I, Skeletor, have your sister in my power. If you want to keep her safe, you _will_ do as we demand.”

Adora struggled against her captors, clearly angry and also, very clearly not going to escape. Looking around at the remnants of the palace, the dead soldiers and courtiers and, the destroyed buildings, Adam felt all hope drain out.

Eternia, once prosperous and wonderful, full of peace and art and culture, was defeated. There was nothing left. No one was going to save them. For all he knew, he and Adora were the last living members of the royal family.

Hordak pointed his arm at Adora and Adam watched in dull amazement as it transformed into a blaster cannon. 

“Serve me or she dies,” Hordak ordered. “I am not playing around, Prince Adam! You will vow your allegiance to the Horde or I will blast your sister away right now.”

Adam met Adora’s eyes in that moment. Almost as though reading his mind, Adora shook her head slightly. Coming from Eternos City, she knew how badly they had lost. Serving the Horde wouldn’t be any kind of life.

“No,” Adam decided. 

“Very well,” Hordak said. “Just remember that it was your choice that killed her.”

Without fanfare, Hordak shot Adora. The blast was so powerful, it killed the creatures closest to her as well. Adora crumpled to the ground, eyes open and lifeless.

“Fool!” Skeletor yelled in surprise. He hadn’t once thought Hordak would kill their hostages. “We needed them both!”

Hordak shrugged and changed his arm back into an arm. “We still have him. The prince. That’s all we need.”

Furious and blind with rage, Skeletor levelled his Havoc Staff at the Prince and blasted him.

“That’s for killing Adora!”

As Adam fell to the ground, his lifeforce slipping away, he found himself wishing things had been different. That he could have saved his people and his family. That he had the ability to stop evil from taking over.


	5. Chapter 5

Adora woke up with a cry, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, she was utterly disoriented. She expected to smell the scent of battle, sweaty monsters and death around her. Instead, she smelled clean air and something familiar but unidentifiable. 

She cracked open her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a cot in a room inside… Castle Grayskull! Grayskull. How would she know that? The castle had been abandoned for years and years. She’d never once been inside.

Putting a weary hand to her face, she rubbed away the tears and sat up, weariness clawing at her every movement. Adam was dead. Adora had no idea why she had been spared. Grief wracked her body.

A warm hand landed on her back without warning. “Hey, Sis, you’re all right.”

“Adam?” Adora sniffed, hardly daring to believe her senses.

“Yeah,” Adam answered as he sat down beside her, warm and so very much alive. “It’s me, Sis, and you’re alive!”

The two hugged desperately, not knowing what had happened but not caring in the moment.

“Skeletor killed you,” Adora sniffled. “I saw you go down.”

Adam hugged his twin tighter, revelling in the feeling of her being alive and well. “Hordak killed you. He killed everyone! Father is dead.”

“That’s not entirely true,” another voice interjected.

The twins scrambled to their feet in surprise and were faced with a woman who was both timeless and very old. She was wearing a falcon cape and regarded the two of them with compassion.

“Sorceress,” Adora breathed, suddenly knowing. 

“Yes, Princess, you know me well,” the Sorceress responded. “You both do.”

As she spoke, Adam and Adora could feel the immediacy of their memories of the recent battle and defeat start to fade. The emotions were no longer quite so raw and fresh.

Shaking his head, trying to clear it, Adam said, “I don’t understand what happened.”

“You were gravely injured in your last battle defending Castle Grayskull from both Hordak and Skeletor, Prince Adam. She-Ra saved your life. But in the moment of saving it, as I was coming to your aid, I could sense very strongly how much the ongoing battles were costing the two of you.”

Adam reached out to grasp Adora’s hand in his. They were both feeling the very heavy price that came with wielding the swords of Grayskull. In so many ways, Adora carried the larger burden, cut off from her people and her family. 

The Sorceress watched the pair with a deep astuteness.

“I felt it was important, as you both healed, to know what life would have been like, one possibility of life, without your sacrifices as the Champions of Grayskull. Perhaps now you understand how important it is that you stand between your peoples and evil. How essential you are. Without the both of you, millions of beings would right now be enslaved or killed and Eternia lost.”

Adora hung her head, ashamed for even wishing for a different life. “I’ve been so selfish,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

Adam slung a warm arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. He’d often felt the same way, but carrying the Sword of Power longer than his sister meant that he’d already become more used to the burdens that came with it.

The Sorceress put a gentle finger to Adora’s chin and lifted her face up.

“You have nothing to apologise for, Princess. You have always done what was best for the people who needed you. Now you know how much more important you are, perhaps it will help you accept the sacrifices you were forced to make.”

As the alternate memories continued to fade, Adora suddenly remembered He-Man dying under her hands. “How is Adam still alive? I felt him die on the drawbridge!”

“You saved him, Adora, with everything you had. Not just magic, but with your love and strength. No matter what you may think at times, you, Princess, are worthy of carrying your sword.”

Sensing that her magic had done the trick, the Sorceress paused before leaving the room, “You both may return to the Palace. The battle is over and everyone is safe. You will not be needed on Etheria for a few days, Adora. Go spend time with your family.”

As they followed the Sorceress out of the room, Adam stopped for a moment. “Hey, Sis?” he said thoughtfully, “Thanks. Thanks for saving me today but more importantly, thanks for wielding the other sword. Knowing you’re by my side makes all the difference.”

Adora grinned in response. 

“No matter what, Adam. No matter what we’ve had to sacrifice, I know we have a wonderful life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a hard one to get done. When all else fails, my writing go to is kill everyone I can. So, uh yeah... sorry about that! At least they didn't stay dead. There's that.
> 
> I really enjoy exploring themes of sacrifice, belonging (or not belonging) and family in my work. The MOTU and She-Ra universe is a great playground for that. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
